How We Always Wanted It To Be
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Sometimes difficult times can bring people together and allow for much greater things. *Deanon from the Ao No Exorcist Kink Meme on Livejournal.* Yukio/Shiemi/Rin equal three way relationship.


Sometimes Mephisto could be quite stupid despite his normal level of intelligence.

Yukio cursed nearly silently as he shot demons away that was led in by a much stronger demon that had broken through the protective field around True Cross Academy.

He was practically back to back with the Cram school students that he taught and could occasionally feel Rin's tail brush his back in a way that was very distracting despite his usually clear mind.

His focus though was on getting rid of these demons and allowing the students of True Cross to be safe.

Yukio could see Shiemi not far off, fighting away demons with Nee always by her side; the girl had grown quite strong so far with all of her attempts at doing so whether she knew it or not.

It was admirable how a girl that became an exorcist to strengthen herself and protect others could grow so much so fast.

It was definitely the type of event or action that could draw potential suitors such as Yukio who had fancied her since they were both younger.

That realization of her strength and other admirable qualities of her nature as well as the tail rubbing against his back were obvious distractions that he tried not to focus on.

His eyes though were drawn to her as if on impulse and his skin buzzed from Rin's accidental touches.

Yukio Okumura breathed deeply and turned his attention back to the task at hand despite how difficult that all was.

All he wanted was to stop that pesky movement against his back with the most passionate of actions as well as hold the woman that was quickly proving her strength closer.

He cursed his luck even as he felt Rin move to stop a demon from attacking the younger twin that was still rather distracted.

Rin moved further away, allowing his brother the opportunity to regain his bearings and return to the fight without the electrical attraction moving through his head.

Yukio moved quickly to make sure that all of his students would be safe though if his attention focused on Shiemi and Rin in particular, it wasn't him acting to protect the weaker links, but rather him acting on his own sudden emotions of fierce protectiveness and loyalty towards the two that he'd slowly realized he'd fallen way too deep for.

He fought for them as slowly the fight became less selfless and a bit more selfish for him as he strove to keep the two safe.

Yukio nearly felt the way that Shiemi was attacked course through him as he dove to move her away from the fight and hold her safe as he treated her wounds that while not life shattering were enough to keep her out of the fight for now and slowly turned his attention back to Rin who looked torn on whether to keep fighting or to watch after the girl that he'd fallen for as well.

The taller Okumura twin returned to the battle after whispering comforting words in the blond's ear and kissing her forehead lightly.

The pride that surged through Yukio at her vibrant blush was almost enough of a distraction to hold him back from returning to save lives and keep this fight going towards a victory.

Yukio found his place by Rin, reacting to the fight and knowing Rin's actions before he moved, the way only two very close individuals could.

He never knew that this whole fight would lead to Yukio finally acknowledging his feelings for his brother or allowing him to realize that he had more than a crush on Shiemi.

* * *

To better look after her, Yukio took Shiemi in.

He realized that he loved how she fit into the picture so perfectly between him and Rin, and how she added a certain sweet quality to their relationship that was missed when it was just him and Rin.

Yukio cherished her efforts to try to help out more while he also worried immensely over her and went to make sure that she was tucked into bed and would stay there for recovery.

He realized that Shiemi was deeply passionate about helping others like he was; he'd always known in some way that she was, and may be that was why he'd fallen for her initially.

The similarities between them hooked Yukio yet their differences made him want to stay more.

Shiemi was stronger than she even knew, and Yukio could see that, and he could see how her determination towards becoming stronger was just as strong as Rin's dreams and his determination towards those dreams.

Yukio couldn't help but smile at how concerned she was for their health and for their safety.

She was their last piece to make this work, and he couldn't help but notice how they all just naturally fell into place by each other.

He watched as slowly and surely, Rin came to terms with everything too and how Shiemi did too.

Yukio knew now that they'd fall together like pieces of a perfect puzzle and that Rin would be the one to move them together and help hold them in place.

He wondered though if they'd realized it yet.

* * *

Rin was the one to actively get them together though Shiemi was the one to help allow that as she'd stayed long after her recovery.

The oldest Okumura twin was finally the one to speak up, "Do you want to go out sometime? Just the three of us." Rin had stuttered through that sentence, but his intent still became clear.

"I'd love to." Shiemi had murmured at the same time as Yukio. and it became clear to the three of them that this was serious and where they were exactly going.

Rin would again be the one to make sure the date went well through his sweet attempts at keeping the conversations alive; it made him appear even cuter than what Yukio had expected.

He and Shiemi loved Rin and while that may turn heads; it had taken a while for them to understand it and yet it perfectly suited them.

Yukio could enjoy the little things like how his girlfriend behaved almost shyly on their date and yet absolutely adored her conversations with Rin.

He adored her enthusiasm just as much as she enjoyed it and just as much as Rin savored seeing it.

Yukio figured that may be being the sons of the most feared demon and a human probably could have indicated that their relationship would also differ from the normal ones.

He though was thankful for danger bringing them closer and allowing them to get the chance they did; Yukio also was thankful for falling in love with the two most amazing people in the world who loved him in return and each other.

Their relationship was equal and loving, and he grew closer to the two of them more so with each passing day.

Yukio could definitely say that he loved them both more than anything, and he felt that love returned from the two of them just as strongly.

Sometimes life just worked out perfectly.


End file.
